


30 Days

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Rule 63, from deviantart tbh thats where i got it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Despair AU for a genderbent Peko/Ibuki!! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

_**Day 1 - Holding Hands** _

* * *

 

 "Pekooooooo!!!"

 "What?"

 "Lets go on a walk!"

 "I'm busy."

 "Nuh-uh!! Let's go for a walk!"

 "Not ri-"

 "Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee?" the pink-eyed boy begged his red-eyed boyfriend. "Can we puh-lease go on a walk?" This had been going on for an hour. Peko had enough of Ibuki's whining, and needed a break anyways.

 "Fine," the silver-haired male said, putting his wooden sword down. "Let's go." Ibuki practically flew around the room in happiness. "But you have to keep calm."

 "O-o-okay!" Ibuki had nearly shouted, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and dragging him out of the house. A few minutes later, they were walking side-by-side, the outgoing male holding on to the other's hand tightly.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**_Day 2 - Cuddling somewhere_ **

* * *

 

 Peko walked by the living room in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Ibuki Mitsuo - alternatively, Mitsuo Ibuki. Walking by he glanced into the room, noticing the fact that Ibuki was bundled up in 3 thick, fuzzy blankets, had four potable heating things going at once, and had the fire place (that they had bought) going. Peko wasn't surprised by this, as there was a blizzard outside.

 "Do you really need all those blankets?" the silver-haired male sighed.

 "Yes. Ibuki's realllllyyyyyyy cold." Ibuki stated, adding in a(n obviously fake) shudder to prove his point. Sighing and shaking his head, the swordsman walked towards the musician, stopping less than a meter away. After he had stopped, he sat down next to the shivering, bundled up boy.

 "Let me see those blankets," he said, taking hold of the edges closest to him. He moved them so he was able to move next to his boyfriend. Scooching closer and closer to the musician until their sides were touching, he wrapped his arm around Ibuki's shoulders, then wrapping the stack of blankets around his own. Ibuki rested his head on Peko's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the swordsman's muscled torso. Blushing, Peko awkwardly wrapped his arms around the musician's leaner torso, reclining against the back of the sofa. Soon enough, the pink eyed boy was sleeping (rather adorably, in Peko's opinion), snuggling against the red eyed male's chest. Not soon after, the swordsman was drifting off to sleep, with a slight (read: large) smile making it's way onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more crap. i'm so sorry! ;w;


	3. Day 3 - Gaming/Watching a movie

_**Day 3 - Gaming/Watching a movie** _

* * *

 "Mitsuo."

 "Ibuki says, 'What'?"

 "What do you want to watch?" It was pouring outside, leaving the swordsman and musician nothing to do.

 "Ibuki says, 'Up, or Monsters Univeristy'." They didn't have cable, for financial reasons, but they did have internet. Most of the time, though, they just downloaded movies in case classes were cancelled. Or it was raining/snowing hard. Stuff like that.

 "We've watched those so many times, though," the swordsman stated, causing the musician to pout.

 "Ibuki doesn't care!" the pink-eyed boy grumbled, his bright mood darkening. "What about 'Brave'?"

 "I suppose, that's a bit better." the red-eyed male sighed, grabbing his laptop, and plopping down onto their sofa, Ibuki following shortly after. Peko got the movie loading, Ibuki cuddling up to his boyfriend, and sighing with happiness.

~

 After an hour into the movie, the musician started to doze off. "Serves him right for having all that coffee last night," the swordsman thought with a slight smirk. After another 15 minutes, Ibuki had fallen asleep. "God, don't look so cute. It's not fair," Peko had thought with a blush, after glancing down at his sleeping boyfriend, who was sleeping with a dorky smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 10pm, do not judge me.


End file.
